Talk:Gamzee Makara
Description I don't know about that description, Gamzee's horns don't look like those of any goat I've ever seen. 07:37, September 19, 2011 (UTC) BouncyTEM 08:56, December 15, 2011 (UTC) : I made a new Gamzee image for the appearance selector thing, but i'm not sure what to call the tab. Here's the image. I gotta say, as a Capricorn, I fucking love TC. I look forward to monitoring the progress of this page, seeing as how just about every time I want to update a page, somebody else beat me to it. Blygarde 04:47, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :TC - best troll or bestest troll? Genofreek 02:42, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm having trouble editing the template, but I uploaded an image that is in the same style as the other trolls' images, if someone wants to update that. Eurynome752 07:40, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Can you put the picture on the talk page? I'll see what I can do; if I can't do it, some other person will come along to fix it.--Judgericand 07:42, June 15, 2010 (UTC) There you go --> Eurynome752 07:44, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Character template Just wondering, but should we give Gamzee the player character template? After all, we did that for good ol' Karkat when he became playable, so it only seems fair. 20:50, June 15, 2010 (UTC) That would be best, I think. The "Pesterchum Troll" template is probably on its way out with this act, especially since it's missing some important fields like fetch modus and guardian. Plus, what's the deal with the "victim(s)" field? Why do we even need that? Well, at any rate, yeah, the Homestuck Character template should have all the info we need. Majutsukai 00:39, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure about the Gamzee thing, but 'Makara' in Hindu mythology is the mount of Varuna, and is often described as a creature with the head of a land animal and body of an aquatic animal (sea-goat much?) - and according to The Other Wiki, "In astrology, it is the sign of Capricorn, one of the twelve symbols of the Zodiac." 02:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) A random passerby. I added a small sentense at the lusus section, as if "CALIGULASAQUARIUM" is not responsable it might be directly related to the death of Gamzee's lusus. Can nobody find a source for the name Gamzee? Surely it has origins somewhere. Wow, did this not get mentioned anywhere? Whoops. Anyway, he was named after a forum poster who had been using the name "terminallyCapricious"-- their real name was Gamze, and an extra E was added to the end to fit the six-letters guideline. So many people suggested the name that Andrew assumed it had some symbolic meaning he wasn't aware of, so he picked it. He didn't find out its actual origins until later. Majutsukai 09:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Title I like to think Gamzee´s title will be Clown of Rest, or something involving Relaxation and hilarity. Rocket Stuff He has a rocket unicycle :O http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004508 It seems every troll has a rocket vehicle these days. QuigleyQ 17:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yep, check them all out: Rocket --Loverdesang 20:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Bard of ??? Following the pattern of Kanaya's Land of Rays and ???, Gamzee's title will be written as "Bard of ???" until we know the full thing (if ever). If anybody's got a valid reason why it should be listed as something else, post it here. Yes, I'm ruining all the fun. All of it. - Jumpjet2k 08:07, October 31, 2010 (UTC) It is quite obvious isn't it? Gamzee is the Bard of Fuck! 14:58, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Srry to spoil everyones wierd fun at bard jokes? At the beginning of Jades entry the title was Witch of ??? that changed to frogs(a mystical item/animal, forbidden to mention by anyone) and since some of the titles repeat wouldnt Gamzees title be Bard of Frogs?GreenBeanXD 23:07, January 6, 2011 (UTC)GreenBean 6:07 January,6, 2011 No that was the land name. ~Octachor n 23:11, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh duh of course because that was Kanaya's land. Wow it would take a mircale for me to guess at this nowXDGreenBeanXD 00:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC)GreenBeanXD 7:27 January 6, 2011 OF COURSE! He's the Bard of Miracles! Drunken Lemur 06:43, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Totally just speculation here but the attributes of each title seem to pair up. Light and Void, Breathe and Blood, Heart and Mind, Space and Time, Hope and Doom, Life and ???. Pairing them up like this, and taking into account recent revelations, it looks like he could be the Bard of Death. I realise they could be paired up in different ways of course. Xotame 15:28 January 25, 2011 (GMT) :He is the Bard or Quest --Golden Monkey 19:23, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Speculation I don't usually post speculation, and I intend to delete this Talk Page content as soon as the discussion dies (if it ever starts), but I wanted to drop this somewhere: don't the wounds on Mysterious-Countdown-0:00-Evil-Gamzee's face look a lot like they were inflicted by Nepeta's clawkind? That would be hilarious in light of very recent Formspring ranting. --[[User:RomancePhilologist|'romancePhilologist']] 16:31, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :When Gamzee declared his murderous ambitions I worried that those scratches might come from Nepeta. I've been worried about her more than about the other trolls because of this (and also because she doesn't really play a big part...then again the "unimportant" trolls have been stealing the spotlight with mad stuff recently). HONK Do: BitterLime 17:29, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I will exercise my necromantic powers to raise this little thread from its well deserved rest to possibly start another discussion regarding THE CRITICAL MOMENT. How much of Gamzee's murderous rampage could be attributed to his conversation with Dave and how much was Scratch's manipulation? Stuff to consider: *The obvious first clue is the fact that Gamzee reported to Doc that "it's all been (...) done (...)" which suggests some of his actions were ordered by him. It also suggests the two of them did talk before, though the pesterlogs have not (yet?) been shown in the comic. *Gamzee claimed it was Cal who told him to kill everyone. It could be only his psychosis talking, but Cal/Doc connection is pretty strong, especially given his felt suit. Otherwise Gamzee seemed pretty coherent after killing Equius and Napeta even before Karkat's intervention. It could be a swift kick to the yarbles that worked its magic. *Both Equius and Napeta did provoke him. Equius refused to kneel instantly on his command -- which is actually a crime as we've learned from Vriska's pesterlogs. Napeta attacked him. It all boils down to one question: was Gamzee really going to murder everyone? Did he have any plans at all? He seemed to have settled a little bit after killing two and seemed to just enjoy his own private "corpse party" with heads he collected from around the installation. He actually worked towards everyone meeting on the rooftop and I am not even sure he planned anything beyond that. (Also: it seems that the "Oh shit Neppeta is dead." someone added without putting their signature is messing up a layout a bit. Preview shows my edit will not go on the bottom of this paragraph. I don't know how to fix this without deleting the above -- which is actually below in the preview. Huh.) Matpmar 10:29, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :The scratches coming from Nepeta is pretty common speculation, so it can be added to the page. Though if she does fight him, her chances of surviving the encounter are... not good. ~Octachor n 19:01, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Oh shit Neppeta is dead. : Role I'm wondering why Gamzee (And Eridan, but nobody gives a damn about him) is still counted as a Protagonist/Ally. If completely flipping out and killing two trolls is not enought to make him an antagonist I have no clue what is. 05:03, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Imo the Wiki should treat characters as what they have been most of the time, not what they eventually are. 05:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC) bloody kiss stuff Please everyone, stop editing it back and forth. Terezi cleary had blood on her lips too, even though she only did the most careful of all corpse smooches. 3V1D3NC3: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005284 BitterLime 16:50, August 20, 2011 (UTC) he turts around Would the SBAHJ style drawing of him turning around after Nepeta "bimps" out of the "great" fit anywhere on this page? 03:45, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Matesprit? How is Tavros Gamzee's unrequited matesprit? 06:41, October 3, 2011 (UTC) : Have you read the comic completly? Gamzee flat out states he want's to make out with Tavros, Tavros reaction is to be confused and a bit scared it seems, so it's probably not requitted. It happened a while ago already. BitterLime 06:59, October 3, 2011 (UTC) : Honestly, I think that was just Gamzee being, well, Gamzee. Gamzee's pretty odd, and says some strange things.Magicksthereaper 03:40, October 4, 2011 (UTC) his quirk Hussie said the change between the alternating caps including spaces, and the alternating caps without was just a mistake/laziness/poor memory on his part. Could be if he changed to a quirk program as all the logs changed relative to real life chronology, not gamzee's personal timeline. 00:43, December 6, 2011 (UTC) "Gamze Kurtlooz" How on earth does that even come close to being Gamzee Makara, and how is it so definite that it was even named after Gammy at all? Toastytoast is the one that extended the first name out to "Gamzee", and a few other members suggested the last name of Makara. Pardon my bluntness, but I really don't think that piece of information is exactly necessary.--Dramartistic 01:37, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Gamzee On His Unicycle Title Says All.Just For Some People.Roxy Lalonde 20:07, March 24, 2012 (UTC)Roxy_Lalonde The Capricorn sign is backwards as well as not being the right shade of purple. I am the wizard its me 20:15, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Interestingly that's exactly what he looks like in though. I don't think we should add it to the infobox though, because it's a vehicle. Except for tavros we don't really include vehicles into the info boxes. Tavros is an exception because he needs them. It could go in the gallery though if we want it on the page.bitterLime 21:55, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Gamzee God Tier seems odd because... His eyes. Didn't his dream self die? And if it was a alternate self it would be white too. And lastly (but somewhat more explainable) Gamzee seems stoned again but this probably is just the effect of the shoosh paps. Chezrush 16:17, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure it did die, as I don't recall it leaving Prospit, therefore it was obilterated when BN blew the planet up. experimentalDeity 16:43, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :His eyes aren't odd, alternate selves have normal eyes, its dead selves that have white eyes and alternate selves have a nasty habit of dying. So if it is an alternate Gamzee it is one that has avoided death. However he has the scars from when Nepeta scratched him and that was long after Jack blew up Prospit. Maybe he isn't god tier maybe one of his alternate selves gave him the Captchalogue code for his god tier outfit (if that can even be done) and he alchemised one up himself? The Light6 17:00, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :He may just be from a timeline where Jack didn't blow up prospit.